<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YouTube and Gotham City by BlxkeVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397081">YouTube and Gotham City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlxkeVoid/pseuds/BlxkeVoid'>BlxkeVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam and Colby Fics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harley Quinn - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, Sam and Colby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial, Gotham City - Freeform, Hidden Life, I’m bad at writing fight scenes, Lies, Other, Protective Colby Brock, hidden past, joker and Harley Quinn - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlxkeVoid/pseuds/BlxkeVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby has family he doesn’t want anyone to know about. Having lied to his friends about his family using ways he still hates to this day, he gets by.</p>
<p>But when dad pays a visit to his dear old son, all that work goes right down the drain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colby Brock/Aaron Doh, Colby Brock/Brennen Taylor, Colby Brock/Corey Scherer, Colby Brock/Elton Castee, Colby Brock/Jake Webber, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Joker/Harley Quinn, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam and Colby Fics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>YouTube and Gotham City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------<br/>
COLBY<br/>
------<br/>
The Joker and Harley Quinn. The Clown King and Queen of crime. Then there's the son of the two. The Clown Prince of crime. Their son, who at around ten years old, disappeared from the picture of the most hated and wanted family of Gotham City. His name is Jay Joker Quinn, or at least it was. Because that kid became a kid named Colby Brock. Aka me. I never wanted to live a life of crime, and I knew there was a family in Kansas who had a lot of debt to the Joker. So I asked my mother and father to allow me to go live with them in Kansas City, so I could grow up there, learn the city, and take it over once I became old enough too. They didn't even remember who, but they didn't care. Batman was hot on their trail, and me leaving was one less loose end for them to deal with. </p>
<p>So I left, changed my name, and the Brocks learned to love the son of the man who almost killed them. There I met my best friend Sam, who never knew I wasn't Brock's son. The only thing that I had to think of to explain to him was a scarred J with a small diamond on my cheek, left there by my mother and father, marking me as theirs. They used me to lure people they wanted to kill out. They'd leave me out on the street, a helpless baby who was crying his head off, as bait and the J and diamond was the warning sign to the people to start running. </p>
<p>When I did live with them, I wasn't really taken care of as a normal child would. I knew for a fact my mother loved me, but my father was just more interested in turning me into the perfect killing machine. By the time I was ten, I could take down five full-grown men without any issue, and I had three kills under my belt. Three kills to prove myself to my parents so they didn't throw me onto the streets to fend for myself.</p>
<p>There was a knock on my door, "Yeah?" I called out. </p>
<p>"Hey there's someone at the door for you bro, it's some lady," Corey said. </p>
<p>I got up and headed downstairs. I walked to the front door and I froze when I realized it was none other than my own mother. I stepped outside and shut the door, "What the fuck are you doing here?" I snapped. "How the hell did you even find me!?"</p>
<p>"Oh please Jay, I've always known where you are," she said, "Anyways, Puddin' needs an heir so it's time to come home."</p>
<p>I scoffed, "Fuck you. And pass on the message to him too," I said and turned around to head inside. </p>
<p>"You're gonna regret that Jay," she said. "You know your father doesn't like to be told no."</p>
<p>I scoffed, "You wouldn't let him hurt me. You never did back then," I said. "Whether you realize it or not, Harleen Quinzel is still in there Harley," I stated and walked inside. </p>
<p>I slammed the door shut, "Who was that?" Corey asked, coming around the corner. </p>
<p>I shook my head, "Just an old bitch from back in Kansas," I lied and he nodded. </p>
<p>I sighed and went back upstairs to continue editing. I knew that wouldn't be the last time she visited me. If he needed an heir, it means he's getting bored. Which means he'd just move on to a new city. A city like LA, something that'd be a whole new challenge. Like hell, I would let that happen. A couple of hours passed and someone knocked on my door again. I figured it was Sam with food so I opened it, instead it was Aaron. </p>
<p>"Hey, there's someone here for you. It's some guy in a suit with a really nice fucking car," he said and I nodded. </p>
<p>I headed downstairs and walked outside. I sighed and shut the door, "Yes, Mr.Wayne?" I asked. </p>
<p>He sighed, "Let's go for a ride shall we?" he asked. </p>
<p>"Yeah just lemme go get changed and put on shoes real quick," I said and he nodded. </p>
<p>I ran up to my room and got changed then put on shoes. I headed back downstairs and we got into his car. We headed out and ended up in Beverly Hills, "You're father, Joker, he's looking for you," he said. </p>
<p>I nodded, "I know," I said. "My mother decided to pay me a visit. I have no idea how she found me, last I checked her and dad don't use phones or anything that can be tracked," I said. </p>
<p>He shook his head, "I'm assuming you didn't know, Joker almost killed Harleen," he started explaining, "I had found her half-dead in the streets, I decided to nurse her back to health rather than turn her to the authorities because while she was out of it, all she could talk about was her son. She kept asking where you were, were you safe, things like that. She cares for you Colby, more than you realize."</p>
<p>I shook my head, "No. She stopped caring about me the moment she let my father turn me into a killing machine," I said. "But why does my father need an heir so bad he sent her?"</p>
<p>"I wish I had the answer to that, but sadly I don't," he said. </p>
<p>"Are me and my friends safe here?" I asked. </p>
<p>He nodded, "Yes for now," he said. </p>
<p>I sighed, "My dad isn't just going to give up, Mr.Wayne, if he wants an heir then he's going to get his heir. Whether I want too or not," I said. </p>
<p>He looked at me then back at the road, "What do you mean Colby?" he asked. </p>
<p>"Dad has his ways," I said. "You know this, Nightwing knows this, I know this."</p>
<p>He nodded slowly, "I understand your concern Colby, but I'll keep you safe. I promise. Let's get you home, you seem exhausted."</p>
<p>I nodded, "Been working on a huge video," I said and he nodded. </p>
<p>He dropped me off at the house and headed in his own way. I continued editing what I had been working on. Soon Sam and Jake convinced me to come downstairs and play some video games for a while. Aaron came home and started making us all dinner. Kat and Tara came over as well. Corey ended up blasting music through a new speaker he had bought. Everything was going smoothly until there was a very loud screeching noise-making us all stop what we were doing. I got up and looked out the window, and saw my father, with my mother, lighting a bomb. They threw it, and before I could scream anything it exploded. </p>
<p>I blacked out for a second and when I came too everything was in shambles. I got myself up from the rubble. I started looking for everyone else. I could hear sirens in the distance, and I saw everyone slowly getting up. Everyone except Sam. Kat was screaming for him, Corey was helping Devyn out of the rubble. Jake was holding Tara, who was bleeding from a wound in her head. Aaron was calling out for Buddy. </p>
<p>"You know, this is quite hilarious!" my father said, "Look at my son everyone! Trying to live a normal life!" </p>
<p>"Where's Sam you jackass!?" I yelled at him. </p>
<p>"Sam? Who's Sam?" he said. </p>
<p>"I think he's the blondie our son so loves dearly," Harley said. </p>
<p>"Ah! Yeah, he's dead! Blew into bits! I got to watch it happen!" he said and I screamed. "You don't truly have much left here son!"</p>
<p>"What the hell does that mean!?" I asked. </p>
<p>He walked over to me and got into my face, "You're best friend is dead, and people will continue to die if you don't come with me and take over my hold on Gotham so I can move onto bigger and greater things," he said. "Your friends will continue to die unless you finally descend into madness like your dear old man."</p>
<p>"Colby please," Kat cried, "Please don't leave! We haven't found him! He could be lying!"</p>
<p>"Come on Jay!" Harley said, "Come to momma!"</p>
<p>I got up and looked at her, "I'm sorry," I said and went over to Harley. </p>
<p>She hugged me. </p>
<p>----<br/>
SAM<br/>
----<br/>
I woke up and it felt like there was something down my throat. I tried to pull it out and I realized I was in a hospital, "Sam, calm down. Jake went to go get the doctor," Kat said and I looked at her, "Just breathe."</p>
<p>I calmed down and took deep breathes. The doctors came in and took all the tubes out once they made sure I could breathe on my own, "What happened?" I asked, my voice basically gone. </p>
<p>"Three weeks ago, the mansion was attacked by Harley Quinn and The Joker," Kat said, "Apparently, their villains from Gotham City, they're the ones who constantly battle Batman. And they're Colby's real parents," Kat explained. "He's gone to Gotham, he's become the new Joker, called JJ, aka Joker Junior. He's the new Clown King of Crime in Gotham City."</p>
<p>I shook my head, "N-No," I said. "He wouldn't do it."</p>
<p>"Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, he's contacted us. He knows that isn't Colby doing it, and he's already gotten the government and Gotham City police to give him a pardon of his crimes, but they have him severely brainwashed him, Sam," Jake said. "He's tried everything to snap Colby out of it, but it's not working. They think that you're the key."</p>
<p>"What? Why me?" I asked. </p>
<p>They looked at each other, "Sam, Colby thinks you're dead," Kat said gently. "When the mansion was attacked, they bombed it. Literally. You were completely buried under the rubble, it took three days to be able to find you. You were put into a medically induced coma cause you had swelling in your brain."</p>
<p>"When we couldn't find you, Joker and Harley said that they purposely blew you up completely," Jake said. </p>
<p>"S-So then we need to go to Gotham! We need to save him!" I said. </p>
<p>Kat shook her head, "Baby you need rest. The swelling is down, but you still need rest," she said. </p>
<p>I looked at her, "Kat, he's hurting. If he let them brainwash him, then that means his depression is back," I said. </p>
<p>That's all I had to say and she nodded, "I'll go see if the doctors will release you early," she said and walked out. </p>
<p>Jake handed me my phone, "How bad is it?" I asked. </p>
<p>"He's been the cause of a lot of deaths," he said quietly, "But no blood on his hands directly, Mr.Wayne has been keeping us up to date every hour on the hour. But he's planning something big," he said. "Mr.Wayne thinks that, maybe, he's planning on brainwashing all of Gotham like he was. He's made us the only people on his list of immunity. We can't be harmed."</p>
<p>"He's still in there then!" I said and started getting up. </p>
<p>Kat came in, "We're free to go," she said and I nodded. </p>
<p>We left the hospital and went to the new house. We didn't have much, but we packed what clothes we did have. We headed to the airport where Mr.Wayne picked us up. When we arrived in Gotham I saw Colby's face everywhere. He had makeup on. He had black eyeshadow on his waterline that went into a dark pink into a triangle shape. One eye had three dots underneath it, lining up with his pupil. The other one had a swirl that had an X underneath diagonal from his outer eye. He was dressed nicely in an all-black suit. </p>
<p>"Where is his hideout?" I asked. </p>
<p>"He stays in an abandoned warehouse at the docks," he said. "But we can't go there yet. There's no telling how he'll react to seeing you alive and walking. He plans to release the gas to brainwash the city in a week's time. That's enough time to teach you at least starter self-defense."</p>
<p>"I know self-defense," I said. </p>
<p>He shook his head, "You know citizen self-defense. Not my version of self-defense."</p>
<p>I nodded and we headed to his mansion. A week passed and every day I was training hard to be able to protect myself. We were all watching TV, waiting for the go-ahead from Bruce. He walked in and we looked at each other, and he nodded. I told Kat and Jake to wait at the mansion and they didn't even argue. Bruce and I got in his car and headed to the docks. When we pulled up I could hear Colby giving some sort of speech to his followers.</p>
<p>"I'll be in the shadows," he said, "Do whatever you can."</p>
<p>I nodded and headed inside the building, "Colby stop!" I yelled and everyone looked at me, "It's okay, brother, I'm here. I'm alive. Joker and Harley never killed me." Colby jumped down from his platform and walked over to me, "I know they told you they blew me up, but it was a lie. I was trapped under rubble and was sent into a coma. I had swelling in my brain. It's why I never came sooner. I didn't even know you were like this."</p>
<p>"Like what?" he asked, "On top of the world?"</p>
<p>"Hurting, brainwashed," I said and he looked confused, "I don't care who your parents are. You're my best friend, you're my damn brother. We run a youtube channel, not cities with an iron fist. Colby, please."</p>
<p>"This isn't possible," he said all of a sudden, "You're dead! They killed you!"</p>
<p>I took a deep breath, "I'm not dead," I said and hugged him, "I'm alive, kicking and breathing. You won't be punished for these crimes. It wasn't your fault. Joker and Harley brainwashed you, brother, come back please."</p>
<p>There was a loud bang and Colby fell to the ground. I quickly caught him, "You know I truly thought you were dead!" the Joker snapped. "I need to fix that."</p>
<p>"You shot your own son!" I yelled. </p>
<p>Bruce came in from the rafters and landed in front of ut, "Take him and go. The car is where it was before. Take him to the mansion!"</p>
<p>I nodded and managed to pick Colby up. I got him into the car and then sped to the mansion. When we got there Jake and Kat came outside. Jake helped me get him out of the car and into the mansion. A guy a bit taller than Jake with jet black hair came over, "It's okay, I'm one of Bruce's friends," he said. "You all know me as Nightwing."</p>
<p>We nodded and he ripped open Colby shirt to get to the wound, "What do you need us to do?" I asked. </p>
<p>"One of you keep an eye on his pulse," he said and Kat put her fingers on his wrist, "I need a bowl of clean water and some clothes," he said and Jake ran to the kitchen. </p>
<p>"T-The Joker wanted me dead," I said. "He shot him hoping the bullet would go through."</p>
<p>Nightwing looked at me, "He'll be alright," he said. </p>
<p>Bruce came in, "How is he?" he asked Nightwing. </p>
<p>"He needs surgery Bruce," he said. "But if the citizens see him there they'll freak out."</p>
<p>"We can do it here," he said, "Let's get him downstairs."</p>
<p>Nightwing picked up Colby and we followed him to an elevator. We headed down and I realized we had just stepped foot into the Batcave. Nightwing and Bruce laid Colby on a table and quickly started hooking him up to a couple of machines. They started working on his wound and Alfred took us upstairs. We sat on the couch in silence for about two hours until Bruce came upstairs.</p>
<p>"How is he?" I asked. </p>
<p>"He'll be perfectly okay. We've just got to wait until he wakes up to know if he's been snapped out of it. I had Dick move him to a spare room," he said and we nodded. "I had Alfred prepare two rooms for you three and he'll lead you to them. Go get some rest, I'll wake you all once he wakes up. In the meantime, we are going to make statements letting the world know he isn't an enemy."</p>
<p>We all nodded and Alfred led us to rooms. Kat and I laid down and just slept. I woke up to someone knocking on the door. I didn't want to wake up Kat so I quietly got off the bed and opened the door, "He's awake, and asking for you," Nightwing, or I guess, Dick, said. </p>
<p>I nodded and he led me to the room Colby was in. I walked in and he was laying, propped up, on the bed, "Hey dude," I said. </p>
<p>"I-I thought you were dead," he said quietly. "They broke me down constantly telling me you died, that you didn't even have a body anymore. They said they went after the family that took me in and killed them, then decided to go after your family. They told me that everyone hated me and wanted me dead for causing your death. As far as I knew, I had no-one and they knew that."</p>
<p>I walked over to him, "You have everyone," I said. "Nobody hates you as far as I know. Everyone's worried about you and just wants you home."</p>
<p>"Your family is fine," Bruce said, walking in, "I could hear you both outside in the hall. We had them placed under protective orders after the house in Los Angeles was attacked. Same with your family, Sam."</p>
<p>"Am I going to be arrested?" Colby asked. </p>
<p>Bruce shook his head, "No. The fact you were brainwashed was proven with videotapes of your mother and father breaking you down constantly. They recorded it all. We found it in the warehouse you had taken over," he explained. "You were pardoned of everything, and you are completely protected from any hateful attacks that anyone may send your way."</p>
<p>------<br/>
COLBY<br/>
------<br/>
A month had passed since what happened. Jake, Corey, Sam, and I moved into a new house together. Aaron and Elton went on their own ways, to do what they want to do. There were no hard feelings thankfully. I struggled from time to time with nightmares or depression. I would constantly have nightmares of killing Sam and the others. Sam and Jake would constantly have to wake me up because I'd start screaming in my sleep.</p>
<p>I'd get hate sent towards me on Twitter and Instagram. Joker and Harley got arrested again after they tried to get back into LA to get me back, not knowing Batman himself would be waiting at the state line, that they had tracked every conversation they had the entire month. I wanted to reclaim the makeup I had done while brainwashed, and I had that opportunity with a photoshoot, so I did. It was a bold move, and everyone started to ask if I was falling back into the state of mind of JJ. I made a video explaining everything. I explained my real family, my past before I moved to Kansas. I explained how Sam saved me from ever wanting to go back to Gotham to become the killer my mother and father wanted me to be. </p>
<p>We had lost a lot of followers due to what happened. Surely but slowly though, we were gaining that following back. I ended up meeting a girl named Evanora, Poison Ivy's secret child. Poison Ivy had hidden her from the world in fear that she would either be killed or that Joker would try to make her into a killer as they did with me. She had minor control over plants like her mother. She always said she looked much more like her father than her mother. </p>
<p>And then, during a video, it was revealed that Sam's real mother was Harley Quinn. Who had a one night stand with his father while he visited Gotham City, and in the middle of the night a week after his birth, she dropped him on their doorstep and his adoptive mother assumed the role as his birth mother to be able to truly hide him from Joker per her request. Which meant Sam and I were half-brothers. And, while the fact our mother was a killer and my birth father was a killer as well, the fact we were actually brothers couldn't have made us happier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>